Names in Primal
General Most names in Primal are meaningful on a deeper level. The original meanings of the names themselves. They also draw on classic Norse, Greek, Roman, and Arabic mythology. There may well be more. * Jennifer = derivative of Guinevere. Tate means "cheerful". Goes well with Jen's PerkyGoth nature. * Scree = loose rock debris. Scree is an animated statue of a gargoyle. Spoiler: animating spirit is of Abdizur, Lady Arella's general and champion. * Lewis = tracks through various derivations to "famous warrior" * Abaddon = Satan * Arella = Angel in Hebrew * Chronos the Timekeeper - from the Greek for Time. * Nexus - "a means of connection." Name of both the club where Lewis' band plays and the central power and travel network in Oblivion. * Mortalis - the in-game name for Earth, the Realm of mortals. * Oblivion - "Where things completely forgotten dwell." The name for all the realms together. Either ** wildly wrong, ** a reference to the Realms being forgotten in Mortalis ** or perhaps a hint that the events of the game occur only in the unconscious Jen's mind. Solum * Solum - "The solum (plural, sola) in soil science consists of the surface and subsoil layers that have undergone the same soil forming conditions. " The Realm of Solum corresponds to the classical element Earth. ** Ferai = Presumably based on the word "feral", for a once tame animal that has readapted to the wild. ** King Herne = Herne the Hunter. The character is king of a world of hunters. "Herne" is also Finnish for "pea". ** Queen Devena ** Prince Jared means 'descent', Jared's use in the game is he's the son (descendent) of King Herne. Jared's descent is why he's a PlotCoupon. The land is suffering because his father, King Herne, won't abdicate and commit suicide as custom demands, because with Jared missing there's no one to assume rule of the land. ** Malkai - the wild animals that attack Jen. "Mal" is latin for "bad." Whereas, Kai is finnish for "perhaps", "maybe" or "probably". Due to the Malkai's poor fighting ability, especially compared to the Ferai - "Perhaps Bad" illustrates how although they are bad, probably show no great threat compared to larger beasts of Solum. Aquis * Aquis - Aquatic world of water ** Undine - Female water spirit ** King Adaro - "Adaro (mythology), a race of sea spirits from the mythology of the Solomon Islands" ** Queen Aino - "The name Aino, meaning "the only one" in Finnish, was invented by Elias Lönnrot who composed the Kalevala. In the epic poem she is a beautiful girl who drowns herself rather than marry the elderly Väinämöinen." Spoiler: the game Queen Aino permits her husband to drown her in air as a sacrifice to reverse the taint in the water. Jen and Scree rescue her. ** Arturo, substation engineer. Arturo is a variant of Arthur, itself of obscure origin. Possibly related to the Celtic word for "bear", or the Gaelic word for "stone." An obscure name for an obscure character. ** Glakk, name given to the giant crabs. The name appears on its Tarot card. Spoiler: Land Aquisian King Krab? ** Triton, underwater guards. In Greek myth the son of Poseidon. Aetha * Aetha - The invisible ether. ** Wraith = ghost ** Helot, the peasants in Aetha, means a person in servitude. Neither a slave nor free. **Count Raum = "In demonology, Raum is a Great Earl of Hell". **Countess Empusa - Female demoness in ancient Greek mythology who seduced men to feed on their blood. Also a creature sent by the goddess Hecate to eat travelers. ** Princess Elizabeth = future Blood Countess. *** Elizabeth is name of Hebrew origin and means "God's covenant;God is my oath." ** Claude, Princess Elizabeth's dead rat pet. Claude is a pun on "clawed." (Rat's having claws.) Of Latin origin, Claude means "lame." ** Guard Captain Valeera ** Yaag *** the clawed-hoof creatures that are this realm's equivalent of Solum's Malkai. *** "Aggressive and violent, these creatures are the guard dogs of the Wraith aristocrats." *** Spoiler [Acronym for 'Y'et 'a'nother 'a'ggressive/annoying 'g'uardian?] Volca * Volca = Volcano for the land of volcanos, lava, and fire. ** Djinn = genie ** King Ibliss = Iblis = Satan ** Queen Malikal - malik means "king" in Arabic. ** Ghul - "The tempestuous and sinister lower form of the Djinn." ** Salamanders - "Mythological lizardlike creatures that live in fire" *** The Lava people. *** "Located in the upper chambers of Volca, this zombielike slave race was created by the Djinn." Notes "Yaag", "Ghul", and "Salamander" names and descriptions courtesy Rob McGregors Primal FAQ/Walkthrough at GameFAQs.